Speak Now
by Anjie99
Summary: Jace and Aline are about to be bound forever. Will Clary speak now or forever hold her peace?


**(smiles like an idot) READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI characters(even if I wish very much) and i do not own the song/lyrics to Speak Now.**

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marryin' the wrong girl._

I entered the church's back door hoping not to run into anybody. I probably would burst into tears if Iuttered even a single word. Jace and Aline were to be wedded today. Ha! I know right? When did that happen?

My black heels clicked on the polished tiled floor. I reached down to fidget with the skirts of my black dress.(Yes, a black dress i thought the color fit this particular white veil occasion.) I felt the bottom of my dress brush me mid thigh making me even more aware of how much goose bumps I had.

_i sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel, and she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be. I loose myself in a daydream where i would stand and say:_

I walk through a door and see the people I love waiting. Mom, Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Maia. Isabelle reached me first hugging me tight. " Oh! I was so worried you wouldn't come! Not that I blame you cosidering what this is all about" she said while waving her arms over her head gesturing all over the place. I smiled painfully " Yeah, but I have to face what's going on and the only way I thought to do that is to come here." Isabelle gave me a sad smile and stroked a misplaced hair. She sighed and said "Well I'm happy for you, and if it makes you feel any better, I love the dress you're wearing. Its really fashionable for someone who is...yeah." She trailed off not wanting to state the obvious. Isabelle and I walked towards the others. They all started to chat but after awhile I hung back thinking that my plan on facing reality may be too hard for me to bear. I looked at my peep toe heels and a thought occured:

_"Dont say yes run away now ill meet you when youre out of the church at the back door dont wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said "Speak now"_

I sanpped out of my impossible fantasy when i heard raised voices. Well, more like _a_raised voice behind me from the room nextdoor. **_" I TOLD YOU I WANTED MY HAIR IN FULL CURLS NOT BIG RINGLETS! UGH! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE?" _**Hmm... wow well I certainly didn't. That must have been Aline yelling at some poor bridesmaid.

_Fun gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march and I am hiding in the curtains it seems i was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but i know you wish it was me you wish it was me, dont you?_

While I was listening in on Aline and her episode of showing her true self, I didn't notice that everybody have left the room and the ceremony was about to start. Simon was gesturing at me. "Come on it's about to start. You'll be okay. Let the conceited ass be with another conceited ass!" He said noticing my expression, and hoping for me to look at the bright side.

Everybody took their seat but i hung back for a bit looking out from the curtains trying to hide for a bit longer. At the last minute I made up my mind and rushed to a seat at the edge of the pew right next to the aisle Aline would walk on. I looked up and caught Jace's eyes. He was in a white tux looking like an angel in the flesh. His golden eyes told many things. That I knew, but could not decipher exactly what they told.

The organ started to play, and I flinched breaking our eye contact. I loved how organs sounded but now, its song sounded like a death march. Aline started to walk down the aisle. Her hair looked amazing which I did not understand. She yelled at her bridesmaid roughly five minutes ago, and that looked very much like "full curls" to me. Maybe she just yelled at the girl for the hell of it, by this time, I was not surprised.

_"dont say yes run away now I'll meet you when youre out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said "Speak now"_

_"dont say yes run away now I'll meet you when youre out of the church at the back door dont wait or say a single vow your time is running out and they said "Speak now"_

She walked. I looked down when she passed me. I clenched my fist. My jaw. I blinked frantically.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace" there's a silence theres my last chance _

Speak now...Speak now...

Something whispered at me. A soft, feathery voice urging me on.

I took a breath and stood up.

_I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me horrified looks from everyone in the room but Im only lookin at you._

I opened my mouth and said:

_"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin in on a white veil occason but you are not the kind of boy who should be marryin the wrong girl. So __don't say yes run away now ill meet you when your'e out of the church at the back door don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said speak now!"_

Mouths dropped, breaths held, everything stopped and waited. Jace's eyes widened, and his chest frantically moved as if he just ran a mile nonstop. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Jace looked down at the floor and clenched his jaw.

A horrifying sickness came over me, and I went rigid all over. I choked down a sob and blinked. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. Afraid to show any more of drops of unsaid agony, I ran out the front church doors. I ran down the long stairs that led up the church, and wiped my tears. I stopped at the entrance of the cathedral's grounds, holding my stomach.

Somebody with dark hair ran toward me. Alec, panting from the long run from the actual cathedral to the entrance, handed me a not. In a frantic looking handwriting, the note said:

_and you say "Lets run away now I'll meet you when im out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows so glad you were around when they said "Speak now"_

As the meaning of the note came over me, more tears came but now from the overwhelming joy that I felt.

I ran back leaving a relieved looking Alec.

I finally reached the back doors of the church and saw the familiar halo of golden hair, the beautifully colored amber eyes, the square jaws, the braod jaws, and the full, lush lips of his.

I laughed and threw myself at Jace. His arms went around me and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I looked down to kiss him, while he looked up to meet his to mine. The kiss was gentle, then more pressure came. We devoured each other, kissing as if it was our last. We finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

His eyes dark with desire, looked up at me. Then Jace said "I love you, I won't ever make that mistake again." I inhaled his sweet breath while he said it savoring every part of him. " I love you too, and if you do make the mistake again I will always save you."

We kissed again passionately speaking so much in a language we both completely and thoroughly understood.

* * *

**Review! you know you want to!**

**Did you like it?was it awful?do I have problems?should I go see a doctor?yes, no, maybe so?**


End file.
